Wanting to Get Stronger
by aliciacarstairs13
Summary: Romeo has found himself bored on an average Sunday, so he goes to his Dad (Macao) for help.


Romeo dragged himself into the kitchen, finding his father Macao reading the newspaper. "Ugh Dad, I'm so bored today." Romeo complained, "There's nothing to do around here, Wendy is hanging out with her 'girl' friends and everybody else is busy too." His Dad sighed, placing the newspaper onto the table.

"Well there's plenty to do around the house, like doing the laundry for starters." Romeo grunted after hearing that comment.

"I'd rather lye around bored than do the laundry. Why can't I just go to taekwondo today? I don't even need a ride!"

"First of all," his Dad started to say, "you're only thirteen and it'd take hours just to walk there. Second, its Sunday so there'd be no one there today, plus you only have practices on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"But Dad, I have to get stronger so that I can catch up to Natsu! He's the coolest double black belt I know!" Romeo was being completely serious yet his father found it amusing.

"Well, if you're that bored and desperate to practice, than I can help you but first you'll have to endure a special trick of mine." his Dad smirked. Romeo rolled his eyes. Ever since he was a kid, his Dad would always insist on showing him magic tricks. When Romeo was younger, he loved them but as he grew older, the tricks started to become dull him. _Ugh, it'll probably be the ketchup bottle one again, but if he wants to help me practice…_

"Whatever, as long as you promise to help me afterwards."

"Sure thing, let me go get my 'special materials'." his father smiled.

After what felt like an eternity, Romeo's father came back into the kitchen with a hat and wand.

"C'mon Dad that's like the oldest trick in the book!" Romeo just wanted to get on with practicing, not sit through another boring magic trick. His father didn't respond to that comment which made Romeo wonder since he usually defends himself. _What exactly is he up to? A hat trick which he hasn't done in ages, not replying to my complaints?_

"Now son this is pretty simple. See how this hat looks empty." he pointed the hat towards Romeo, shaking it around upside down. "You see it?" Romeo nodded his head, finding himself a little curious as to what his Dad was planning. "Alright well let me say the magic words as I wave my wand inside the hat." his father started to smile a little more, "Anddd look again." This time when he presented that to Romeo, inside was a folded piece of paper. At first he was hesitant to take it out, but after receiving an excited nod from his father, he pulled out the paper.

 _No way…_ Romeo frantically read the words on the sheet.

 **Congratulations! Romeo Conbolt has received a free invitation to attend our official Taekwondo Training Camp from July 6** **th** **-10** **th** **this summer. We hope to see him there!**

 **We will send another letter confirming the camp details if Romeo wishes to attend.**

Immediately Romeo began jumping up and down. He remembered his instructors telling him about the camp. At first, he was so excited to go but after his father realized it was $500, Romeo's dream was shut down since the price wasn't affordable for them. But if he received some sort of scholar and was invited to go for free then…

"So this means I can go right?" Romeo questioned loudly. "I mean I just have to. Natsu attends this one every year along with everyone else in the-"

"Of course you can go Romeo. Why else would I show you this letter? I'm sorry that I couldn't afford it with being a single father and all," he looked down, the memory of his wife leaving them without saying anything was painful. Romeo had only just found out that truth about a year ago. "But it seems that since you're so dedicated and you've got great potential, they've given you a free invitation."

"Thanks Dad." Romeo knew how hard it was keeping him in that place since it was so pricy. "Without your help, I wouldn't have even gotten this opportunity." he tackled his father, giving him a hug. His Dad just chuckled as they both stood there for a while. Eventually Romeo shook his head,

"I've gotta get going then! Since I can't go to practice today, I'll just do some sit-ups, pushups, and all kinds of exercises in the apartment work-out room!" with that Romeo dashed out of the kitchen, letting his father go back to reading his newspaper.

 _A/N: This is what I chose to write for Day One of Fairy Tail Side Characters Week! (The prompt was 'magic')_

 _For those of you who don't know taekwondo is a form of martial arts that's mainly used for self-defense (I never participated in it but my brother did)._

 _Thank you SO MUCH for reading!_

 _Have a fairy tail-astic day!_


End file.
